PD: Te quiero y te estrañare
by Aymar Wayne
Summary: Una niña piensa que siempre su madre no la quiere, pero ¿Qué pasaría si el día que la secuestran lo demuestran mas que nada sus padres? P. D: ¡No maten a mi amiga ella lo escribió, yo solo la subí !


Habia una vez una niña muy travieza llamada Keliie, ella siempre se juntaba con los niños porque pensaba que las niñas eran pura drama. Cuando Keliie llego a la preparatoria se empezo a juntar con la gente equivocada, eran puros niños mas grande que ella, los "amigos" de ella eran drogadictos, acosadores, etc., pero Keliie se juntaba con ellos porque decia que nunca habia tenido amigos como esos. Los amigos la invitaron a una fiesta el fin de semana y ella de atrevida accepto la propuesta. Cuando Keliie llego a su casa, se fue directo a su cuarto a empacar ropa ya que la fiesta era en otra ciudad cercas de donde vivia, la mama de Keliie le pregunto -Mija, ¿a donde vaz? Keliie la escucho, pero no contesto, la mama preocupada que su hija se vaya a ir de la casa le dijo a su esposo -Viejo, ¿no has hablado con Keliie?, es que esta empacando su maleta y no me dijo a donde iva, yo no quiero que se vaya de la casa, esta muy chiquita mi hija. El esposo contesto -Si, va a ir a una fiesta este fin de semana con unos amigos de la preparatoria y regresa el domingo. La mama no se quedo 100% satisfecha de que su hija se vaya, pero penso que ella la estaba sobreprotegiendo y era tiempo que Keliie se haga responsable de su propia vida.

Al dia siguente como a las 4 de la mañana Keliie se fue sin despedirse de sus papas, dejo una carta en su cuato diciendo -Mama, papa, me voy y regreso hasta el domingo, no me esperen, estare bien y les traire un recuerdo de mi primera fiesta fuera de la ciudad, los amo 3.

La mama de Keliie escucho una puerta cerrar, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y se quedo dormida de nuevo. Cuando amanecio la mama fue al cuarto de Keliie y no la encontro por ningun lado, se empezo a preocupar hasta que vio la carta. Ella empezo a llorar y dijo -Yo la escuche pero pense que era el viento que asoto la puerta de la cochera, pero fue mi hija querida.

Por el otro lado, Keliie ya habia llegado a la ciudad, ella no tomo tiempo para marcarle a sus papas para decirles que estaba bien y que ya habia llegado, en vez se fue a las tiendas para comprar ropa nueva porque no le gustaba la que tenia. La fiesta empezo y todos sacaban drogas, alchol, cigarros, etc. y se lo ofrecian a Keliie, ella penso que tenia que probarlo porque era adolecente y no queria que los demas se burlaran de ella, lo probo todo.

Un desconocido se acerco a Keliie y le ofrecio un trago de su alchol, Keliie no penso dos veces y lo tomo, se existo y empezo a bailar como nunca antes. Despues uno de los amigos de Keliie le dijo -Vamos Keliie hay otra fiesta mas buena por aya cercas de donde nos vamos a quedar a dormir, te va a gustar mas, te lo prometo. Keliie dijo -¿Seguro que va a ser mejor que esta?, porque esta es la mejor fiesta que ha pasado en mi vida. -Te lo juro Keliie, te lo juro.

Se fueron a la otra fiesta y a Keliie se le hacia rara la casa a donde ivan, es mas, ni era una casa, era un edificio viejo y no habia fiesta, afuera habian señores vestidos de negro cuidando las puertas de la entrada. -¿Aqui es la fiesta?-pergunto Keliie-porque esta muy feo y casi no hay gente. Le contesto el amigo -Si Keliie, aqui es. Keliie tenia miedo y estaba segura que ese no era el lugar donde era la otra fiesta, pero penso -Nimodo, estos son mis amigos y tengo que confiar en ellos.

Entraron al edificio viejo y oscuro, Keliie con miedo le dijo a su amigo -No,no aqui no es, vamonos. El amigo la agarro fuerte del brazo y se la llevo a un cuarto, el ahora ex-amigo de Keliie le dijo -Felicidades, te acabas de ganar un secuesto. Se fue el ex-amigo poniendole seguro a la puerta, Keliie grito y lloro, vio a su alrededor y noto que habia muchos muebles y cajones viejos y sucios en el cuarto, en eso regreso el ex-amigo y le dijo -No te atrevas a abrir esos muebles o te mato. Keliie se asusto y dijo -¿Porque? yo nunca le hecho caso a mis papas cuando me dicen que no me junte con este tipo de personas y yo siempre los desobedecia, pero ahora me arrepiento y quiero estar con ellos. Keliie escucho que una puerta cerro y se fue a ver que habia en los cajones, en uno de ellos encontro un telefono, ella dijo -Si, esto es lo que necesito. Le marco a su mama, el telefono sonaba y sonaba pero nadie contestaba, Keliie se estaba desesperando cuando al ultimo contesto su mama y dijo -Bueno. Keliie le dijo -Mama, soy Keliie, ayudame, me secuestraron y estoy en un edificio viejo, tengo miedo, ayudame porfavor- Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo enfrente del cuarto -¡Mama PORFAVOR! No quiero que me maten., y colgo.

La mama no entendio mucho pero se preocupo y le comento lo que le habia dicho su hija a su esposo. Los dos se fueron a la ciudad donde se encontraba su hija pero dijeron -Donde vamos a encontrar a Keliie si no sabemos donde esta. La mama dijo -Me dijo que estaba en un edificio viejo. Buscaron por todos lados y le preguntaron a todos si no sabian donde estaba ese edificio viejo, pero desafortunadamente nadie sabia. Con mas razon se preocuparon.

Keliie estaba asustada y vio entrar a otro señor a su cuarto, el señor le dijo -¡Le marcaste a tus papas verdad! Keliie dijo -No señor, yo no le he marcado a nadie. El señor no convencido dijo -Ahora te tendremos que trasladar a otro lugar porque aqui no estas segura si tus papas saben donde estas. Keliie se preocupo y empezo a gritar.


End file.
